cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tail Terrier
Tail Terrier '''(better known as '''TT '''or '''Lasso) is a major character in the Nature Dragon franchise. He is a super-powered Dog Star with the ability to extend his tail and use it as a lasso. Background Tail Terrier lived on a planet where aliens and dogs could stretch their body parts as far as they can without injuring themselves. Tail Terrier was famous for his tail elasticity ability because on his planet, the mayor of the unnamed planet would host a rodeo, every year and Tail Terrier would sign up for it. He and his family have been winners of that rodeo for many years. Tail Terrier was planning to win this rodeo and give the trophy to his father. This wasn't any ordinary trophy. The trophy can transform into a weapon with a simple press of a button. Tail Terrier figured that would be a great present for him since he stopped competing in the rodeo due to an accident that resulted in him loosing his left leg. The rodeo wasn't a challenge for Tail Terrier. He flawlessly won the rodeo and the trophy. Just as Tail Terrier was about to go up to the stand and grab the trophy, Mechanikat's catbots dropped down from the sky, pushed Tail Terrier onto the ground and stole the trophy. As Tail Terrier regained consciousness and got back on to the stand, he was in shock that Mechanikat stole his trophy. Just then, the Dog Stars' spaceship came down to the planet and offered assistants. Tail Terrier immediately offered to go and just as he was about to board the ship, Terrier's parents stopped him. His father asked him what was he doing and Terrier replied that he's going to find Mechanikat and reclaim his trophy. His father then asked why was this trophy, so important to him. Terrier answered the question by saying that he wanted to get this trophy, so he can give to him as a present and make him proud. His father replied by saying that he has always been proud of him, much to the surprise of his son. Terrier smiled and replied that he'll make even prouder if he finds and apprehends Mechanikat. Tail Terrier boards the ship and begins to fight crime with the Dog Stars. Development Tail Terrier is one of the characters that the storywriter wanted to include in his story. In fact, Tail Terrier was one of the storywriter's favorite characters from the old cartoon. Just like his teammates, Tail Terrier is now able to engage into human-related activities. Personality Tail Terrier is shown to be a wild and hyperactive dog as he loves lassoing up enemies and throwing them. He adores his job as a superhero but unlike Tusky, Terrier doesn't seem to have an inflated ego over his success as a superhero. However, Tail Terrier seems to have a lot of fun as he's rescuing others and fighting crime. Even though, he has fun with fighting crime, he holds a strong dislike of Mechanikat for stealing his trophy and causing all the misfortunes to his fellow teammates, their families and home planets. He's very vicious towards Mechanikat, his accomplice, Snooky and the seemingly clumsy Catbots. Despite Tail Terrier's somewhat vicious and excited behavior, he has soft and caring side for his teammates. He seems to have a brotherly friendship with Bulldog and one of the Dog Stars who was immediately fond of Hugo, when he came aboard the Dog Stars' ship. Also, aside from Brainy, Tail Terrier seems to answer to Hugo in a respectful but playful tone while for some of his teammates is very impudent. He is also unquestionably loyal to his family and wishes to give them, honor and respect. Physical appearance Tail Terrier is a medium-sized and slender green Scottish terrier wearing a black collar with a blue dog tag. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Tail Elasticity: '''Tail Terrier's prominent ability is to stretch his tail as far as he can. He's also able to use it as a lasso or whip. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, Tail Terrier and the Dog Stars are battling Mechanikat over a memory drive that contains the blueprints to a doomsday device. Tusky manages to get ahold of the memory drive and destroys with his tooth drill. As the Dog Stars retreat back to their spaceship, Mechanikat vows vengeance and that he'll do everything he can to get the memory drive back. In the episode, Mechanikat finds an invention that could help him retrieve the memory from his memory bank. He hires Snooky to steal the invention from the science fair. Krypto and Streaky who witnesses the theft, tells Hugo about Snooky's villainy and he immediately jumps into action. Krypto contacts the Dog Stars and they come down to Earth to pick up Krypto, Streaky and Hugo. They board the ship and Hugo introduces himself to the Dog Stars who immediately gives the latter, their respect as they recognize Hugo as the protector of the planet. They infiltrate Mechanikat's spaceship and heads over to the control room to retrieve the invention. However, Hugo unintentionally sets off a booby trap and traps them in a cage. Mechanikat appears and drains them of their powers. He then tells them, his plan to retrieve the memory, construct the doomsday device and assume control of the galaxy. He then leaves to get to work on the invention. During his absence, Hugo retrieves the neutralizer and restores the Dog Stars' powers. They break free of the cage and battle the incoming Catbots. While the Dog Stars were battling Mechanikat, Tail Terrier lassoed up Snooky and dangled him over a tub of water as retribution for stealing Hugo's invention and attempting to kill him and his friends. Hugo retrieves his invention and rides back home to Earth with the Dog Stars. On the way back to Earth, Hugo is awarded for his heroism and he is made an official Dog Star, much to the joy of the other Dog Stars. Afterwards, Hugo re-enters the Metro City Science Fair and wins the award. The Nature Dragon: The Series Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:Superheroes Category:American characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Athletes Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters